


Trouble on my left, trouble on my right

by VicDaisy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1991-1998Hogwarts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, IamnotkillingFred, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDaisy/pseuds/VicDaisy
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts know that when the Weasley twins are around, trouble is not far away. But so is Ruby Porter.OrFred and George are best friends with a Ravenclaw.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. We met in cotton candy

If there was something to know about Fred and George Weasley, it was that they loved to pull on pranks. Everyone at Hogwarts knew it, from the students to the teachers.  
Today is the first day of school. The twins are starting their 3rd year at the Wizarding School and are already planning their first prank of the year. They enter the Great Hall talking about it, taking seats next to their friend Lee Jordan.  
"I'm only saying that moving moving the portraits is too much effort for not enough reaction" said George, while putting some jam on his bread.  
"And I say you're wrong" responded Fred putting milk on his cereals.  
"We need to do something bigger, better, something people will talk about for at least a week, something…"  
"Something innovative ?"Suggested Fred  
"Yes."  
And as if the sky was listening all along, the clouds suddenly turned pink and before anyone could figure out what was happening, the clouds grew bigger and became cotton candy. It filled the Great Hall and prevented anyone from moving. George and Fred looked around, amazed. The person who did this was surely really imaginative. Blue cotton candy letters in the air formed the sentence "May you have a sweet year"  
It was brilliant. Utterly brilliant and funny. They burst in laughter before realizing everybody was watching them, thinking it was their prank. From the Gryffindor to the Slytherin table, they were all watching them. Some with smiles, other with annoyance.  
"IT'S NOT US" yelled the twins at the same time.  
Before they could provide further explanations, Professor Mcgonagall arrived and with the help of Professor Flitwick, managed to remove the cotton candy and told the students to go to their first class while giving a look to the twins that meant they were going to get detention for at least two weeks. While she was lecturing them, without giving them a chance to prove their innocence, about respect and how using magic for that kind of events was not worthy of students of the house of Gryffindor, Fred made eye contact with a Ravenclaw he never noticed passing behind Mcgonagall. They locked eyes for two seconds, but she winked at him, like she knew they were not the authors of this prank, like she wished him good luck. At this moment, he realised. She was the author. She did the prank (and pranked them at the same occasion). Who was this girl ? And how did she do that ?

Fred didn't know but he was sure of one thing : he and George must meet her at all costs.

After detention of course.


	2. Ruby the Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George are looking for the prankster.

“Are you sure of what you're saying ?”  
“I swear George, she looked at me directly and winked. She's the one who made the prank !”  
“I don't know Fred, why would she reveal herself like that to us ?”  
“Because she knows no one will believe we're innocents”  
“Ok then why now ? Why pulling a prank in our name ? Why doing it on the first day of school and why to the entirety of the school and not directly to us ?”  
“I have absolutely no idea, that's the best part George ! We need to find who she is and ask her.”

George wasn't convinced but followed his brother anyway. The truth is that he too wanted to know the reasoning behind this impeccable joke.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't see her for the rest of the week and the following one. No Ravenclaw girl in sight and a lot of cleaning ahead of them. Each evening between their last class and the dinner, they had to clean a room of the castle. Today was their last detention night : greenhouses cleaning. They were on their way talking about how the girl might even be a ghost at this point when right at the corner of a hallway they saw her.

She was alone reading on a bench. Now that they had her in front of their eyes. They could not not notice the fact she was pretty. She had brown messy hair. Not messy in the sense of wavy. Messy like she hadn’t combed her hair in days. She was not skinny and seemed tall but it wasn’t easy to tell while her legs were crossed on the bench as she was focused on the left page of her book. The twins approached her and took seats on each side of the bench. She was not phased by the sudden apparition of the infamous Gryffindors.  
“How did you do it ?” directly asked Fred. She kept reading her book while answering  
“How did I do what ?” showing no emotions.  
“What my brother means is how did you manage to charm the ceiling of the Great Hall and not being caught while doing it ?” politely said George.  
Keeping her eyes on her book, she smirked a little before speaking  
“How could I know ? It’s not my prank.”  
“Of course it’s your prank ! I know it.” said Fred, getting impatient but still enjoying the situation.

No one ever out pranked them. It was a new feeling and people could think it bothered him, but if anything it made him happy to finally have someone to compete with. The Ravenclaw girl closed her book, took her bag before standing up and putting herself in front of the two boys.  
“Why ?” she asked Fred, calmly.   
“You winked” said Fred like it was the most evident thing in the world, not breaking the eye contact he made with the tall girl, now he could say it. She smiled before declaring   
“It doesn’t matter. No one will believe you and you already got punished, which I’m sorry by the way because you clearly didn’t do anything.”  
“So you admit it ! You admit it was you ! How did you do it ? " shouted Fred, standing up as well. She looked at him for a moment, kind of surprised, before asking “You’re not interested in why but how ? You really are Gryffindors.” she said.

Not receiving any answers, she began to walk. They followed her. They kept walking in complete silence for three minutes before George broke it.  
“So what’s your name ? I’m George by the way and this is Fred”  
“I know who you are.”  
Realising it came out as a little bit rude, she smiled at George before continuing on a nicer tone  
“I’m Ruby.”   
“Nice to meet you Ruby, how come we never saw you before ? Are you in 1st year ?” said George, smiling back.   
“Oh no I’m in 2nd year in Ravenclaw, we could have never met another way.”   
“So you’re saying you did this prank just to meet us ? How flattering.” Intervened Fred, stopping their walk and putting himself in front of Ruby.   
“All I’m saying is that they are other people than 3rd year Gryffindors that are as interesting if you paid attention.” said Ruby, not stepping back from Fred, a challenging tone in her voice but the smirk on her face gave away how much she was enjoying the present situation.   
“If they’re all like you I may start to pay attention.” replied Fred with a smirk. 

Ruby, taken aback by the boldness of the red-haired boy, blushed a little before muttering a see you soon before taking the final stairs to the Ravenclaw Tower. They walked through half the castle without noticing. This girl was definitely interesting. They will definitely see her soon.

George and Fred returned to the greenhouses to do their last detention of the week. After cleaning as hard as they could (they didn’t really try), they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. They tried to look out for their new friend, but she was nowhere to be found. George was in the middle of eating his chicken breast when Fred pointed at the Ravenclaw table, after the Hufflepuff one. Ruby was not facing them but George recognized her dark messy hair falling until the end of her back. She seemed to be in a very passionate discussion with other Ravenclaws. Quickly finishing his dish, George got up, followed by his brother. As they walk toward the Ravenclaw table, they heard her voice telling, not without a tint of exasperation  
“Hold on ! Hold on ! Her sister was a witch, RIGHT?! and what was her sister ? A princess ! The…”   
but she didn’t finish her sentence as she realised no one was listening anymore and everyone was watching behind her, the two ginger boys. Startled a little, she quickly put a small on her face and a fake annoyed look.  
“Yes ?”  
“You disappeared so quickly before we didn’t have time to ask you what you do tomorrow ?” Said Fred, grinning as always.  
“My homework”  
“Tomorrow is Saturday.”  
“And I’m doing my homework.”  
“You’re doing your Homework on a Saturday ?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why ?”  
“Why am I doing my Homework on a Saturday ?”  
“Yes.”  
“Because then I’m free on Sunday.”  
“And what do you do on Sunday then ?”  
“I read.”  
“You read ?”  
“Yes I read, don’t you read ?”  
“I don’t read on Sundays.”  
“You don’t read on Sundays ?”  
“No.”  
“Is that a rule of yours ?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many rules do you have ?”  
“Quite a lot.”  
“Ironic for a rule breaker.”  
“More of a contradiction.”  
“Are you a contradictory person ?”  
“Oh you can’t imagine”  
She didn’t continue the discussion, Fred’s grin was so big that his face was distorted. The Ravenclaw table went silent way before, following this discussion like a tennis match, and Fred had just won. 

However, Ruby smiled anyway and was now addressing the twin who hasn’t said a thing since the start of the conversation.  
“Why do you want to know my plans for tomorrow ?” she asked more nicely, genuinely wanting to know.  
“Well we wanted to invite you to continue our earlier discussion, maybe in the park. Are you free ?”  
George hesitated at the end, but Ruby smiled before answering.  
“Ok. After lunch ?”  
“Seems good.” he smiled too.  
“Are you sure you will be able to manage homework and see people ?” Fred asked, still grinning from the previous discussion.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Ruby answered, a tone of challenge in her voice.  
“Not in my nature.”  
“Oh I can imagine.”  
Fred’s eyes went wide before disappearing behind the huge stupid smile on his face. He said nothing. He realised, like the rest of the table, that the match was not over and she had just won it.

With nothing to add, they just returned to their table, not without some interrogating looks from their brother Percy. They didn’t care.

Fred was the first to wake up on this sunny Saturday morning. He was the type to either wake up ridiculously early or to sleep until 12pm while George was the type to wake up constantly around the same time. Fred got up and started drawing, waiting for his brother and Lee to get up. He liked drawing. He does it when he needs to focus or to clear his mind. He doesn’t like to show his drawings however. So far, only his roommates were aware of his little pastime. He was half way through his new draft when Lee went to the bathroom, waking George. Fred put his pencil and notebook under his bed.   
“Good morning !” he said  
“mornin” grumbled George

They prepared themselves in silence and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. At the table, they talked about the quidditch season that was about to start, speculating on who was going to replace Charlie Weasley as seeker. They returned to the Gryffindor tower, George doing homework, Fred working on a charm to transform paper balls into ducklings. Soon enough it was time for lunch. They made sure to bring their cloaks with them, even though it was September the weather was getting colder and colder, and headed again to the Great Hall. They haven’t the opportunity to see Ruby yet and were looking for her at the Ravenclaw table, but no messy hair in view. They sat and started to serve themselves when the girl made her entrance with a Slytherin girl talking with serious looks. They separated and went to their respective table. But before Ruby could seat she heard her name screamed across the Hall, past the original surprise, she turned to discover the two ginger boys, one of them standing, probably Fred, she couldn’t tell honestly, she didn’t know them enough, but Fred was the type to scream across the Hall. “What ?” she muttered. “Ready for later ?” he said, grinning. She rolled her eyes before answering an annoyed yes and seat. She avoided the questions of her friend Lu, lowering her head. When she was sure her friend was not watching, she allowed herself to smile. Hell yes she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this chapter way better than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever post my work. I am not asking for your indulgence. However, you will quickly figure out English is not my first language and I am not the best with words and writing rules, but I hope you will like this story anyway.
> 
> -Vic


End file.
